Episode 1923 (16 March 2000)
Synopsis Ian gets a letter agreeing that he can buy the old school building. He thanks Pat for making him think about getting Laura back. Ian buys everyone a drink in the Vic to celebrate his "property" deal. He tells Pauline and Pat how he's going to build tiny cramped flats for first time buyers. He hints that Pauline should invest in them. Frank tells Mel off for talking about the Vic bosses fighting to the customers. Mark tells Lisa he's moving back into his house to look after her. She tells Peggy that she's officially split up with Phil. Mark buys Lisa dinner and they have a nasty sickly sentimental scene where Mark goes on at length about baby things and Lisa says if it's a boy she'll call him after Mark. Janine has a study day so decides to spend it at the car lot. Roy has to bribe her to go out! Roy has a bitch at Phil about a very shoddy VIN change on one of his cars, trying to avoid letting Janine overhear the conversation. Phil tells Roy to watch out for Janine, she's too smart for her own good. Janine watches as Roy checks some VINs very carefully and Roy finds another dodgy one. Terry hangs on Mel's every word and stares at her in the square! Mel buys him a drink to thank him and they have a drink together. Dan says he thought Terry was happily married, and he shouldn't be chatting up the staff. Mel carries on drinking heavily for the evening and Dan asks her several times if she's had enough. When Phil comes in, she's drunk and has a loud go at Phil, and says "No wonder Kathy turned to Grant." Dan throws Phil out, to his amazement and annoyance. When Phil's gone, Dan tells Mel to finish her drink and leave. Martin chats up Sonia, hoping for another shag because his house is empty. Billy tells Steve the electrician said it was rats that gnawed through the cable. Beppe is annoyed with Steve and says they have £10,000 to make up, so some theme nights to pull in new punters would be a good idea. Steve says he will think about it. At E20, Jackie arrives with Gianni and asks where Steve is. Billy replies "He's in the office, looking for an ashtray." Billy laughs loudly and Beppe says his sense of humour leaves something to be desired. Roy sees Phil as he's letting Janine leave, and they go off furtively so Janine follows at a distance. Roy says the car is a disaster, and he wants it away NOW, and raises his voice to add "Or it's the last time I'll shift one of their dodgy motors." Janine listens and smirks to herself. Cast: *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Joe Di Marco - Jake Kyprianou ' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Sara Johnson' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes